1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resonators, and, more particularly, to a resonator structure having a temperature compensation element embedded therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of resonator of microelectronics, pulse elements and resonators are fundamental elements and are variously applied. In particular, a mechanical resonant body with a high Q value is almost a necessary element in all wireless communication, signal processing and electronic circuit systems. However, the resonant frequency of the resonant body drifts with the temperature of the resonant body, such that it is an important issue to maintain the temperature of the resonant body in a suitable interval for reducing the defect of frequency drifting.
According to WO 2011/064405A1 and US 2012/0305542A1, as shown in FIG. 5 and corresponding description in the specification of the aforementioned prior art, an outer wall of a resonant body (element 11) further comprises a temperature compensation element (elements 61 and 62). In the prior arts, the temperature of the resonant body is reflected by the temperature compensation element disposed on the outer wall of the resonant body to perform temperature compensation, such that the temperature of the resonant body maintains in a suitable temperature interval.
However, the temperature compensation technique shown in the aforesaid prior arts still needs to be improved. Specifically, since the temperature compensation element of the prior arts is disposed on the outer wall of the resonant body, and an insulating pad is further provided between the temperature compensation element and the resonant body, the temperature compensation unit cannot accurately reflect the temperature of the resonant body and may produce an error of temperature determination. On this basis, the temperature compensation cannot be accurately performed to the resonant body. This defect is especially obvious in a highly sophisticated electronic product.
Accordingly, it is an important issue in the industry to provide a resonator structure that can precisely reflect the temperature of the resonant body to perform accurate temperature compensation to the resonant body.